Mistletoe
by randomfanfictioner01
Summary: "Sorry for interrupting," G said. "But you might not want to look up." He knew we were tempted to look up. We both looked up to find mistletoe. Oneshot.


A/N; Hey everyone! So, this is my first time doing a Club Penguin fic, so please excuse any OOCness. Now, this story will include my penguin, hvmc5, but sometimes I'll refer to her as Hunter, just because it's shorter. This will all be from Hunter's PoV. Enjoy this early Christmas gift from me. P.S. If you want a pic of Gary's igloo, fallow this link. wiki/File:Gary's_

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Club penguin. If I did, well, there would be some changes.

Mistletoe

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. You see, G was throwing A HUGE Christmas party, and all agents were invited. He said it was fancy, so I decided to dress up. I put on my strapless teal dress and my 3" orange heels. Every agent was going to be there. Including my secret crush, Jet Pack Guy. I wanted to impress him, so I had to look my best. I even put makeup on, and I NEVER wore makeup.

I looked to my puffles and asked them, "What do you think?" They bounced up and down, almost as if they were saying '_You look great!'_ I smiled. My two red puffles, Katness and Rose, always seemed to know. I sighed and said, "Well, wish me luck!" Then I walked out of the house.

I stood outside of G's place, staring in awe. I never imagined it to be so big! In fact, it was huge! It was also decorated for the holiday season. There were Christmas lights everywhere! His igloo was glowing with a special glimmer. I could hear a chill dance party going down inside. I heard the penguin band and Cadence rocking on the stage.

I jumped as a flipper was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to find that it was G.

"Oh, G" I said. "You scared me there for a sec."

He chuckled before saying, "Sorry about that agent. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Well," I said. "You've got it." I paused for a second before asking him, "So, did you need something or..."

"Not really. I just wanted to welcome you to-"

"Hey!" I heard the one voice I would recognize anywhere. I turned to find Jet waddling towards us.

"Ah, Jet Pack Guy! I'm glad you could make it. "Gary said.

"Yea, I couldn't very well miss out on your party." Then he looked at me and said, "Hunter! How nice to see you!" He admired my look. "Wow. You look…gorgeous!"

I blushed and said, "Wow, thanks Jet. You look quite dashing yourself."

I mentally scolded myself. '_Why did I have to call him my nickname for him?' _I questioned myself. '_I also called him dashing. I totally let it slip that I like him!'_ I guess no one caught it. I inwardly sighed. I was thankful for whoever was up there looking out for me.

I saw Gary smirk out of the corner of my eyes. Then he said, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Then, without another word, left. It almost seemed like he had something planed, but I didn't worry because my crush took my flipper, led me inside, and brought me beside the dance floor that was set up in there for the occasion.

Sometimes, it seems like destiny wants certain things to happen, so it sets up perfect opportunities for things. Sometimes though, the universe has to try and be funny by either ruining or helping in the opportunity. In my case, I think fate and the universe were on my side. This is why. **(If you want background music, look up 'Swaying to the music' by Johnny Rivers)**

When we got to the dance floor, a slow song started playing. I saw Jet hesitate before offering me his flipper and asking, "Would you like to, uh, I don't know, maybe dance?"

It took all of my willpower not to swoon and faint right there. In fact, it took me a moment to respond. When I did respond, I put my flipper on his, and he guided me onto the dance floor. I put my flippers around his neck and he put his on my waist.

All I could think was '_Wow!' _My breath was absolutely taken away. My heart was skipping beats here and there. I felt like I was with him. All alone. Just me and him. No one else in the room. The lights were turned down low for this dance. Me and Jet were actually slow dancing! My hips were swaying to the music, his flippers guiding me. We just flowed together. It was like we were made for each other. I could hear the music playing soft and slow. I just wanted him to hold me and never let me go.

I put my head on him, then realised what I was doing. I lifted my head off of him. I turned away, not wanting him to see the blush spreading across my face. Then I decided, '_You know what? Why not try? There's nothing for me to loose.'_ I looked at him and asked, "You don't mind if I, uh-"

He smiled at me, nodded, then said, "Go right on ahead."

I rested my head on his chest. I silently sighed. _'Best. Night. Ever.'_ I thought. Or at least, I thought I thought.

I heard Jet chuckle a bit before whispering in my ear, "Yea, mine too."

I looked up at him with worry clearly shown in my eyes and asked, "I said that aloud, didn't I?" He nodded. I blushed and turned my face away. I seemed to be blushing a lot tonight.

His flipper came below my chin and lifted my face up. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling at me. Then he said, "Don't be embarrassed."

I smiled back at him. Then, I sighed and placed my head back on his chest. I couldn't believe this was actually happening! My wildest dream was actually coming true! There was just one question on my mind. '_Does he like me back?' _

I really didn't want to risk making a fool of myself, but I was so curious about what the answer would be. I decided to try something.

"Jet Pack Guy," I said to him, head still on him, eyes still closed. "I want to know something. Now, I'm going to ask you a question, but I want you to promise me something first. Promise me that no madder what I ask, we will still remain friends."

He smiled at me and said, "I'll do my best to keep it."

I took a giant breath. '_This is it.' _I thought. "Jet. I-"

Someone interrupted us by clearing their throat. I opened my eyes to find it was G. It didn't register in my head until Jet stiffened beside me. I opened my eyes wide and looked at Jet. He was looking back at me. We must have felt the same way because we both pulled away from each other.

"Sorry for interrupting," G said. "But you might not want to look up."

He knew we were tempted to look up. We both looked up to find mistletoe.

We looked at where G was standing, only to find that he was gone.

'_G, you sly dog you!'_ I thought. This is what he was planning! I looked at Jet, and he looked back at me. For some reason, he was smiling. I gave him a questioning look, but he caught me off guard by dipping me down. I gasped. He started leaning into me. I starting leaning into him. Finally…

…We kissed.

My eyes widened and my heart fluttered at the fact that Jet was actually kissing me! But it wasn't long before I gave into it, letting the sensation overtake me. He could almost feel him smiling. It felt so right.

We broke apart. I fluttered my eyes open. He brought me up.

"So," he finally said. "What is it you were going to say?"

"I wanted to say that I love you, and I wanted to know if you loved me too."

He smiled at me and said, "Of course I do." Then he kissed me again.

**The End**

A/N Hey guys! So, how did you like my first Club Penguin fic? Sorry for any OOCness. Reviews, flames and criticism are all welcome. Sorry if the beginning and end is a bit awful, but I really had no clue. When I get an idea, I never really know how to start or end it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
